Zentorno
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Infernus Vacca }} The Pegassi Zentorno is a two-door supercar introduced in The High Life Update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Zentorno is designed as an exotic high-performance vehicle, with very aggressive styling cues and a very low, sloped body for added aerodynamic effects. It is heavily based on the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento featuring the overall shape, hexagonal vents in the back of the car, twin roof scoops and triangular vents on the hood. The car's default color scheme when spawned at the player's garage in singleplayer is also reminiscent of the distinctive carbon-fibre-and-red colors of the Sesto Elemento. The front fascia, greenhouse area, rear diffuser, side vents and grille resemble that of the Lamborghini Veneno. Additionally, the car can be customized with a unique spoiler highly reminiscent of that on the Lamborghini Veneno. The headlights are based on the 2015 Acura NSX Concept. The A-pillar of the car may be based on the Lamborghini Huracán. The rear fascia is largely based on the Sesto Elemento, while also taking elements from the Veneno. The sides of the car and the taillights are derived from the Lamborghini Aventador. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Zentorno can reach very high speeds, faster than most other high-end supercars such as the Entity XF, Turismo R, Infernus, and Cheetah. The hybrid engine in the Zentorno delivers incredibly smooth and alarmingly quick acceleration. In fact, the base stats of this car means it is the fastest accelerating supercar in the game (possibly on par with the Voltic). The car features non-adjustable suspension that is about equal to, if not lower than Competition level, and because it is so close to the ground, the car cannot climb stairs (both forwards and backwards) and can also flip very easily when colliding with sidewalks. The vehicle's handling is extremely responsive, as it can take corners at high speeds with relative ease due to the lowered suspension and the good weight distribution. But due to the car having such a sensitive handling, It can become a deficit more than a benefit for people using a keyboard as it will turn at 100% power. The high-output engine may also become difficult to control for inexperienced drivers. The vehicle has very minimal oversteer, but it can still spin due to its handling power, but doesn't always lose control too easily. The Zentorno's grip can also become a big problem when driving on bumpy roads, if two or more wheels lift off the ground (even for a second), one (or more wheels) will still make such strong contact with the ground for the car to enter a spin. However, the four-wheel drive layout lowers the risk of this, and usually "fixes" itself back into driving forward, picking up speed on the way. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Zentorno-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery PegassiZentorno-GTAV-Front.png|Zentorno on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 (Rear quarter view.). Zentorno-GTAO-artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork of the Zentorno. Zentorno-GTAV.jpg|The Zentorno as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Note the absence of the badge. Zentorno-GTAV-Front.png|The Zentorno in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view.) Zentorno-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Zentorno on Rockstar Games Social Club. ZentornoCustom-GTAV.jpg|A custom Zentorno in the enhanced version of GTA V. Note the neon underglow and license plate. Modified-Zentorno-Las-Lagunas-BLVD-GTA-V.jpg|A heavily modified NPC Zentorno spawning in Pillbox Hill. ZentornoCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Zentorno in the enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Zentorno_GTAVe_Missing_Aerodynamics.jpg|Asymmetrical front body kit detail. Zentorno-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Zentorno on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original Version *Available in every garage for all the protagonists. ;Enhanced Version * Rarely spawns in traffic around Pillbox Hill. Often spawns heavily modified, either white and lime green, or white and bright orange. * There is a chance of a pre-modified version spawning in the red and white parking garage in Downtown Los Santos. ** A Zentorno may also spawn driving out of the Arcadius Business Center just across the road from the garage. * A pre-modified Zentorno can spawn outside many Los Santos Customs garages, but usually outside the one in Burton. * A pre-modified Zentorno can occasionally be found in the parking garage under the Gentry Manor hotel building in West Vinewood. * Can rarely be found driving around near Trevor's Pillbox Hill Garage, pre-modified. * Can be rarely found on Portola Drive, pre-modified. ** Can rarely be found in Little Seoul, south of Portola Drive, northeast of the red and white parking lot. *Sometimes seen pre-modified near Vinewood Hills. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $725,000. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Zentorno are either Soulwax FM or FlyLo FM. *It is the second car in the Grand Theft Auto series to feature scissor doors, after the HD Universe Infernus. *In the original version of Grand Theft Auto V, the Zentorno has no license plate, which would make it illegal for the vehicle to be driven on the road. Other vehicles that lack plates include the Sanchez, the PCJ-600 (once modified), the Ruffian (once modified), the Bagger (once modified), the Akuma, the Double T and the Dune Buggy, although it could be argued the latter is not supposed to be a road-legal vehicle. In the enhanced version, the Zentorno now features a license plate. *The Zentorno does not have reversing lights. This also applies to many other cars, such as the Gauntlet and Vacca. *Players cannot be shot from behind whilst driving the car as it has no rear window, but the player has the ability to shoot a firearm backwards while in the car. *The underside of the Zentorno looks like it is plated with carbon fiber. This may be a coincidence but may also be parodying the fact that its real life equivalent the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento is made largely of carbon fiber and little else. *While the Zentorno's suspension cannot be modified, it is so low by default that the car is able to drive right under high-suspension vehicles, such as the Sandking, and sometimes some low-suspension vehicles if driving head-on against them. * In a pre-release screenshot, the Zentorno had no manufacturer badge on the hood. *This is the second hybrid supercar to appear in the GTA series, the first being the Turismo R. *The Zentorno is the second car in GTA V able to have colour applied to its stock wheels, after the Roosevelt — in this case, it corresponds to the secondary colour of the car. *The car shares its engine sound with the Infernus, Cheetah, and the Vacca. *When the car is started, if the player does not immediately accelerate, the car's engine will automatically rev without the player applying any throttle, similar to the Turismo R. This is because of the Zentorno bearing a fast idle, also known as a choke. *The Zentorno does not have an engine model due to its rear engine compartment cover being impossible to open or remove. This is also the case for both variants of the Insurgent. *The Grand Theft Auto Online loading screen may advertise the Zentorno, and the description suggests that it "will be the envy of all your Adder-driving friends", meaning it is the direct competition of the Adder. * The stock wheels on the Zentorno are mirrored on one side, like the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. * There is a missing horizontal beam in the front right grille section, making the Zentorno's exterior asymmetrical. This can be seen in-game as well as the official artwork for the Zentorno. This has been fixed for the Lowriders: Custom Classics update (enhanced version only). ** However, the pre-release screenshot for the Zentorno shows the correct placement of the beam. Navigation }} de:Zentorno_(V) pl:Zentorno es:Zentorno fr:Zentorno Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles